


Draw.

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hidan is jealous, Kisame falling in love with Kakuzu, Mutual Pining(?)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: Kisame estava apaixonado por Kakuzu e não conseguia tirar isso da mente, nem mesmo desenhando.Kisame was in love with Kakuzu and couldn't get it out of his mind, not even by drawing.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Kakuzu
Kudos: 2





	Draw.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠ Atenção ⚠  
> Cenas de drogas e bebidas, se não gosta, não leia.  
> Drug and drink scenes, if you don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> Eu tirei o plot no OTP prompt generator.  
> I took the plot from the OTP prompt generator.

Ninguém suspeitava disso, claro, quem acharia que Kisame Hoshigaki, se apaixonaria por Kakuzu? Todos achavam que o mais alto era a fim de Itachi ou a garota que estudava em sua sala, mas Kakuzu? Nem pensar. O moreno nem desconfiava disso.

Kisame escondia bem sua paixonite desde o primeiro momento que viu Kakuzu, como ele podia não cair de amores pelo mais velho? O moreno era debochado com um humor ácido, era bem reservado e inteligente, tão lindo quanto qualquer outra pessoa que Kisame já vira na vida. Mas existia um problema.

Hidan era o problema.

Era óbvio que o albino amava Kakuzu mais do que tudo, viviam grudados para cima e para baixo e Kisame tinha quase certeza que o albino sabia seus sentimentos pelo mais velho. Kisame não queria brigar com seus amigos por causa disso, então apenas tentou esquecer.

Mas parecia impossível.

Uma vez, quando estavam todos reunidos e chapados, Kakuzu ficava mais alegre e todos os sorrisos que ele dava o mais alto sentia seu coração pular para fora de seu corpo e era tão perceptível isso, mas todos estavam muito loucos para perceber disso. Menos Hidan.

— Que foi? As drogas _fuderam_ seu cérebro? — Questionou Hidan, enquanto encarava Kisame.

Ele engoliu a seco — Do que está falando?

O olhar de Hidan parecia muito longe, aqueles púrpuros estavam mais escuros, Kisame achou que era efeito das drogas, mas ambos sabiam que não — Você é idiota, sabia? — Hidan tomou um gole de sua cerveja, escorando-se no balcão — Por que não tenta? Terminar logo a minha desgraça. — Ele jogou a lata vazia na lixeira e saiu da cozinha.

O diálogo fora confuso, Kisame nem tinha plena ciência de que foi desse jeito, mas nunca vira Hidan tão triste em sua vida. Ele tentou esquecer esse evento, no entanto, sempre martelava isso em sua mente.

— Tenta fazer alguma coisa. — Disse Itachi, Kisame olhou interrogamente para o Uchiha que suspirou — Sei lá, faz um curso de desenho.

Não era uma má ideia, já que a piscina da escola estava interditada, Kisame não tinha muito o que fazer. O mais alto, ao terminar a aula, se despediu dos demais – que estranharam esse comportamento – e saiu direto para sua casa, assim que entrou no quarto ele jogou sua mochila sobre a cama e foi direto para sua mesa de estudos que estava mais para a mesa da bagunça e abriu seu notebook, procurando tutoriais.

Ao rabiscar o papel, percebeu que era horrível nisso, seu traço era tremido e não fazia sentido nenhum, sentia-se como uma criança de cinco anos desenhando. Ele suspirou, talvez isso fosse mais difícil que imaginou.

O tempo foi passando e ele sentia que não estava tendo progresso nenhum, porém continuou e tanto ele quanto Itachi perceberam algo, Kisame criou a mania de desenhar Kakuzu, era automático, na sala de aula, na biblioteca, na aula de natação, em casa, em qualquer lugar, se tinha um papel e lápis em mãos, era quase inevitável.

— Parece que desenhar não deu muito certo. — Itachi sorriu em consolo.

O mais alto suspirou, deitando-se na cadeira e colocando os braços sobre o rosto, como Kakuzu conseguiu invadir sua mente daquele jeito? Parecia que estava sobre efeitos que alguma poção mágica do amor.

— O que é isso?

Em um susto, Kisame se ajeitou na cadeira e olhou para o dono da voz cadente, Kakuzu, que olhava para seu desenho sobre sua mesa. Kisame nem tinha visto ou ouvido Kakuzu chegar e olha que isso é difícil não perceber já que o mais velho sempre estava andando com o barulhento Hidan.

Que aliás, estava ali também, olhando tudo sobre as costas de Kakuzu.

Itachi engoliu a seco — Kisame começou a fazer desenhar, legal né?

Kisame agradeceu aos céus por ter um amigo como Itachi para tentar ajudá-lo, mas era inútil, Kisame tinha sido pego no flagra — Sério? Ouvi dizer que isso dá um bom dinheiro na internet.

Ele não tinha percebido que era ele desenhado no papel? Hidan aproximou-se, pegando no papel e encarando o desenho, fazendo bico e os olhos púrpuras olharam de relance para os castanhos de Kisame que engoliu a seco, sentia que o próprio diabo o encarava agora.

O papel foi invasivamente tirado das mãos do albino pelo mais velho e entregou para Kisame — Pare de ser invasivo, Hidan.

— Eu só fui olhar a porra do desenho, me deixa! — Reclamou Hidan, cruzando os braços.

O moreno rolou os olhos e voltou-se para Kisame que tinha o rosto corado e, com certeza, não sentia suas pernas — A prática leva a perfeição, Kisa, tenho certeza que melhorara com o tempo. — A voz do moreno saiu mansa, era um conselho.

 _Kisa_. Kakuzu o chamou de _Kisa_. Kisame estava em pânico internamente — Ah, obrigado, Kakuzu, vou melhorar com certeza.

Os de olhos verdes deu de ombros e foi praticamente arrastado para longe dali por um Hidan vermelho de raiva e provavelmente, ciúmes. Kisame olhou para Itachi, nervoso:

— Você acha que ele percebeu? — Kisame estava para surtar ali mesmo.

Itachi desviou o olhar para a porta, vendo Kakuzu e Hidan interagindo e voltou-se para o mais alto — Eu acho que não. — Disse, com muita convicção.

Kisame suspirou aliviado, curvando-se sobre a mesa e encostando a testa na superfície — Ainda bem que eu não sei desenhar, imagina se ele tivesse se reconhecido? — A voz saiu abafada.

Itachi riu — Talvez seria melhor para você, assim você para de esconder sua paixonite.

O rosto de Kisame voltou a ficar vermelho — Vai cagar Itachi!

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de julgarem o Hidan, tentem entender o lado desse menino ciumento  
> Kisame teve tantos "panics" tadinho, quem não teria tendo o Kakuzu como crush? Aliás, o Kakuzu não percebeu que o desenho era ele de verdade
> 
> Before you judge Hidan, try to understand the side of this jealous boy   
> Kisame had so many 'panics', who wouldn't have having Kakuzu as a crush? By the way, Kakuzu didn't realize that the drawing was him for real.


End file.
